Cryin' For Me
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: I'm gonna miss that smile. I'm gonna miss you my friend. Even though it hurts the way it ended up, I'd do it all again. Jibbs songfic. Post-JD Please R&R! ONE-SHOT!


**Cryin' For Me**

**By Twilight Trekky**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

**Pairings: Jibbs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Gibbs' last message to Jenny. Not connected to my other fic "I'll Always Remember You." Based on the song "Cryin' For Me/Wayman's Song" by Toby Keith. Please R&R! ;)**

"_Sorry you missed me, _

_I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

_Thank you and God bless." _

Jethro hung up his phone. All he got was her voicemail… again. Why did she have to leave?

_Got the news on Friday mornin' _

_But a tear I couldn't find._

_You showed me how I'm supposed to live_

_And now you showed me how to die._

_I was lost till Sunday morning_

_I woke up to face my fear_

_While I'm writing you this goodbye song _

_I found a tear_

How could she be gone? After all the two had been through, the good, the bad, even the ugly, she was gone within the blink of an eye. And now that she was gone, he couldn't even cry. That didn't help. Now, not only was he said about his partner, his _lover_, being gone, but he felt like a complete ass.

Jethro grabbed a piece of paper, writing down all the good parts about Jenny. That's when the first tear came.

_I'm gonna miss that smile_

_I'm gonna miss you my friend_

_Even though it hurts the way it ended it up_

_I'd do it all again_

_So play it sweet in heaven _

'_Cause that's right where you wanna be_

_I'm not crying 'cause I feel so sorry for you_

_I'm crying for me. _

He always loved her smile. Whether it be her half smile, her full smile, her devious smile, or her smile that looked just plain sexy, he loved it. If he was having a crummy day, the only thing that could make it better was if he saw her smile.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jen," he whispered. "A lot."

It may have ended wrong in Paris, what with her leaving a "Dear John" letter in her coat on the plane, but he'd still do it again. There were too many good memories to spare. She was his life after Shannon and Kelly died. She managed to actually pull him farther along the rough patch, even though he would never cross it.

_I got up and dialed your number_

_And your voice came on the line_

_That old familiar message_

_I heard a thousand times, it just said_

_Sorry that I missed you _

_Leave a message and God bless_

_I know you probably think I'm crazy_

_But I had to hear your voice, I guess_

He dialed her cell number again. The voicemail came on once again. But of course, that was to be expected. She was gone now. There was no one to answer her phone.

"Sorry you missed me. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Leave a message and God bless," her voice said.

That's all he wanted to hear. Her voice. He was going to miss hearing her voice.

_I'm gonna miss that smile_

_I'm gonna miss you my friend_

_Even though it hurts the way it ended up_

_I'd do it all again_

_So play it sweet in heaven_

'_Cause that's right where you wanna be_

_I'm not crying 'cause I feel so sorry for you_

_I'm crying for me_

He unlocked the drawer on his desk, pulling it open. Inside were pictures of Shannon and Kelly, letters from them when he was stationed in Kuwait. He dug in farther and pulled out the picture he had been looking for. It was when they were in Paris. She was holding a bass guitar that she had spotted in one of the shops. She had wanted to get it so badly, but he had simply stated 'No.' It was the funkiest thing he had ever seen. It was left-handed and backwards and totally messed up.

But she had wanted it so badly, and he had dragged her away. Not before she forced him to take a picture, though.

_So play your upside-down, left-handed_

_Backwards bass guitar_

_And I'll see you on the other side_

_Superstar_

_I'm gonna miss that smile_

_I'm gonna miss you my friend_

_Even though it hurts the way it ended up_

_I'd do it all again_

_So play it sweet in heaven_

'_Cause that's right where you wanna be_

_I'm not crying 'cause I feel so sorry for you_

_I'm crying for me. _

_I'm still crying_

_I'm crying for me_

_I'm still crying. _

"What are you looking at?" Abby asked. It had been twenty years since Jenny died, and their silver-haired fox had died five days ago. Abby came up to stand behind McGee, who was sorting through Gibbs' desk, trying to find a picture or something of the sorts of Kelly and Shannon to put in the casket with Gibbs' body.

"It's a picture of Jenny," McGee said, the corners of his mouth tugging up. "That is one strange guitar."

"Lemme see, McProbie!" Tony said, snatching it out of his hand. "You're right, weird."

Abby looked at the picture. "We should put that in, too."

McGee nodded. "Yeah."

"What about this?" Ziva asked, pulling out a sketch of a boat.

"Was he going to build that?" Tony asked, amazed at the drawing. Ziva nodded. "That thing is huge!"

"What was the name of this one going to be?" McGee asked.

Ziva looked at the name on the back and smiled. "The _Jenny_."

Up in heaven, Jenny looked at Gibbs, startled. "You were going to name your masterpiece after me?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. I already named that one boat after Kelly. Shannon never wanted a boat named after her, so I named it after you."

"Sweet."

The two of them laughed, watching their old colleagues rummage through the rest of Gibbs' desk. A familiar voice sounded behind them. "I think it's Jethro's way of crying." They turned to see Ducky.

"I'm still crying," Jethro whispered, soft enough that neither of them heard him, "for me."

**A/N: How ridiculous is it that I'm just about to cry right now? My throat is burning with that crying feeling and I had tears in my eyes at one point. Wow. Anyway, please review now!! JUST TO BE CLEAR, THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL AND THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BEG!! **


End file.
